


Nothing Else Matters

by kayla_desirae_collins



Series: Nothing Else Matters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being put in a predicament, you try to find a way to escape. Only to be the damsel in distress again, as you watch your knight in shining armor come to save the day. Can things get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust I Seek And I Find In You

As you sat at the bar, you waited for another shot. Getting drunk and forgetting your sorrows was definitely on the agenda for tonight. A lot was happening in your life; things you never in a million years, thought would unravel. 

The bartender handed you the shot, and you immediately downed it and requested another. The idea of just going and buying a whole bottle crossed your mind. Only strangely, it was as if you needed the company of all the drunken strangers around you. Going back to the bunker with all the guys, which you had known for years, felt more foreign than being in this tight space with these jokers. 

You watched as women pooled in the door. Then you watched as the men tried and practically always won them out of the bar. It was pretty much all a game in which both genders come to get laid. You remembered when this was you. When you took part in this awful game to drown out the voices in your head. However; you wish there was a way to go back in time to tell your younger self, that those voices were nothing compared to the ones with you right now. The next shot arrived and you downed that one too. Requesting another, you were denied unless the simple trade of your keys were in order. 

" Just one more and then I'm out," you tried to persuade. 

"Look, your not getting anything else in your system until I have your keys, lady. Bar rules." You sighed at his demand. You were getting up to leave when someone tapped your shoulder. 

"Excuse me sweetness, you aren't leaving yet are ya?" You turned and saw a man in his late twenties behind you. Immediately you smelled the alcohol on his breath. You stared at him and he continued without your consent.  
"I've been watching ya, and I could use a little taste of your sugar, sweetheart," he played. Great, now two men in your life were swooning over you. Except this one didn't matter to you. 

This one hadn't always been there for you. This one hadn't been your first crush that you deeply fell in love with, or the one to dry up your tears. He hadn't been the one to hold you or cuddle you all those lonely nights in dimpy motel rooms. This one didn't know the love that you held for the other man. The other man didn't even know your true feelings on that one though either. 

He had always just been your friend. Your best friend in fact. Until recently, when he absentmindedly admitted his love for you and all you could do was stare back in shock. Yeah you loved him, but that was a long time ago. Even though it felt like your heart was still sliced open as if all those feelings remained. He might of said he loved you, but could you really trust his judgement? 

" Well, I had no other reason to stay. Will you be my reason?" you flirted back. His eyes lit up, but all you could think about was how they weren't like his. Placing your hand in his own sweat, drenched one, he led you to a table in the back of the bar. Before you even had a chance to sit, his beer was on the table and you were against the wall with him pressed against you. His lips slammed into yours and you attempted to kiss him back even though the clear feeling of unwant coursed through your veins. Even in your buzzed demeanor, you needed more alcohol. This man wasn't easing your mind like the liquor would. Infact, all he accounted for was your gag reflex. He tasted absolutely horrible and all he was trying to do was to get you to swallow his tongue. 

You tried pushing him away, but he only pressed you harder into the wall. Your hands shoved against him, but his shoulders were to strong. He had you pinned, but you weren't about to go down without a fight. You began hitting and trying to push him off. You used the wall to your advantage and tried to push him away from you with your legs. He then detached from your lips with the look of anger displayed across his face. 

"Be still, you're mine bitch." He growled as he shoved you back to the wall and forced his tongue back into your mouth. Still you continued to fight back. You closed your eyes and tried with all you had left in you. Seconds later, you were free of his grasp. Thank you Lord in Heaven. Opening your eyes, you saw him throwing the first punch to the man who was rapeing your mouth. He was here, and he was saving you yet again. Apparently, he threw Mr. Alcohol to the floor before you had opened your eyes. Now the bartender was in the midst of breaking it up as you headed outside to get some air by his impala. 

You leaned up against the trunk of the car and used it to stable you. The alcohol that you were able to consume was finally starting to kick in and your balance wasn't it's usual percent. Waiting for what felt like ever, you climbed ontop of the trunk and laid down. Closing your eyes, you began to hum 'Nothing Else Matters' by metallica as the world around you began to spin.


	2. Open Mind For A Different View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe yelling down your knights throat wasn't such a good idea. Maybe you were a little out of line, but so was he. What's up with the use apologies unless you really mean them?

You awoke peacefully. Well, the first few seconds were peaceful until reality hit. You sat up and immediately your hands flew to your head. You got the feeling of when you stand up to fast after sitting still for a while. After a few seconds the dizziness diminished and you rubbed your timple. You had a slight headache, but it wasn't anything you couldnt handle. Looking around you, you noticed you were in your own room, in your own bed. You noticed the medicine with water sitting on your nightstand and you then noticed the pajamas you wore. All at once, the remembrance of last night struck your mind. 

"That son of a bitch," you sighed as you stood up and stalked into the kitchen in search. 

"Where's Dean," you demanded harshly as you only saw Sam, Cas, and Bobby at the table. They all looked up at you and then they all looked a little to the right of your shoulder. Turning, you made contact with his green iris's. He wore a plain white T-shirt and his pajama pants that you had given him one year for Christmas. He looked really, really good in them, but you weren't going to let that fact stall you. 

"What the hell did you do?" you yelled. Yeah, you planned on talking to him privately but the built up anger was ruling over you. His relaxed figure became stiff and his brows furrowed. Apparently you changed his mood too. 

"What the hell did I do?" he questioned. "No, what the hell did you do. What the fuck were you doing last night with tongue sucker?" 

"I'm not your damn girlfriend Dean. I can do what I want and I can kiss who I want, when I want to. Because you're not my boyfriend and you never will be. Just because you want in my pants doesn't give you the right to fucking undress me whenever you feel like it." you pushed passed him and began to stride to your room. 

"No (y/n), you're right. I should have just let you sleep in your own puke. Better yet, I should have just left well the hell alone. Maybe having a drunken, rapeing stranger undress you would have been the highlight of your morning. I'm sorry I took that chance away from you. God forbid I help you out." he yelled back. 

"Fuck you Dean," you turned back sharply with your voice shaky. The anger that was fueling you was gone, and you tried your hardest not to let him see you lose it. He had a point, he was only trying to help. He came and saved your ass, brought your drunken self home( which that part you don't even remember), changed you from your soiled clothes because apparently you had thrown up, tucked you in and left you medicine. Only for you to wake up and jump his ass for it. Before you knew it, a tear slipped down your face and as he stared at you, all anger from his features vanished. They changed to something else. Something that held the feeling of hurt. You turned away knowing the tears were about to flow and you darted for your room. The pads of his feet chasing after you, gave you enough energy to make it to your room and quickly lock the door before he could push past your barrier. 

"(Y/n), open the door," He pleaded as you slid down to the floor, pulling your legs up to rest your forehead. The tears cast down your face like a waterfall. Sobs escaped your mouth and he began to jiggle the handle to your door. 

"Please," he begged as you heard the unease in his voice. 

"Just go away. I can't do this right now." you mumbled through tears. 

"(Y/n)," his voice became a faint whisper, "i-im sorry." His tone and volume alone made you want to fill the Grand Canyon with your own tears. Some how you managed to dry your puffy eyes. 

"Me too," you whispered back.


	3. Couldn't Be Much More From The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright... You forgave him as he forgave you. But don't get to ahead of yourself. There is still one thing, followed by a few guidelines, that needs to be taken care of.

After apologizing back to Dean, the both of you sat together on the floor, simply separated by your locked door. His attempts of getting you to let him in, had failed. After what felt like hours, you finally stood and broke the long-filled silence. 

"H-hey," your voice cracked, " I'm going to um, go clean up." Your voice became stronger as you continued. You listened through the door and you heard him standing as well. 

"Okay," he sighed. "Do you need anything?" Oddly enough, you thought of something. You opened the door before you even realized what you were doing. Not a second had passed and your arms were around him. He was taken back by your sudden action, but immediately reciprocated. His arms wrapped around your waist tightly and he nuzzled his head to yours. Laying your head in the crease of his neck, you tightened your grip on him. He stood there and held you as if he would never let you go. After a while, as you held him, you felt him shaking. Looking up, you found him smiling and then realized his giggling. 

"What are you laughing at?" you wondered skeptically. 

"I just didn't expect that, is all," he answered. "Not even an hour ago, you wanted to kick my ass ten ways to Sunday, and now you want to hug me." He looked down at you as he spoke with a huge grin. He knew that you had sincerely forgiven him and that things between you would be okay. 

"I want to do more than that Winchester," you smarted and saw the instant confusion surface his features, "but, apparently I threw up last night and I haven't been able to brush my teeth yet." You began to release him and he pulled you back. 

"What?!" He managed through disbelief. 

"Nothing, nevermind," you lost the confidence boost that you had obtained. 

"No! No, w-what do you mean? Like..., like a kiss?" he stumbled with words himself as he pulled you back enough to try to read your features. The blush on your face consumed you.   
"I don't understand," his brows furrowed and he looked off to the side. His action reminded you of something Castiel would do. The feature the angel makes when he doesn't understand something. 

"What do you mean you don't understand? Usually when someone says they want to kiss someone, it means they want to kiss them, Dean." the strange limited confidence boost was back. His gaze turned back to you and he stared at you. As if he was waiting for you to make it a joke. A moment of silence passed and before you knew it, his head ducked in towards you. His lips were mere centimeters to yours as you pushed him away. 

"What are you doing?" you asked more frantic and panicked. 

"What! Me? You just said you wanted to-," he began before you cut him short. 

"Did you not hear what I said," you gaze at him seriously. He paused and watched for your next move. 

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he admitted and began to back away from you. He looked ashamed of himself, and to be perfectly honest you really didn't know why he appeared to be that disappointed. 

"Dean," you say as you try and pull him back. He refrained from your actions and took two steps farther away. 

"(Y/n), I get it. I mean I don't,... but I do. I heard what you said. I know you don't like to talk about it but you don't love me the way I love you. I get that, I just... Well, you said you wanted to and I just reacted against your wishes of just being friends...-"

"Dean!" you attempt to grasp him from his rambling, sulky feelings. He watched you, becoming nervous from your sudden outburst. You paused and started to think things through. It was time to tell him. Time to stop holding back from the true feelings you felt. 

"You're right, I don't love you the way you love me," hesitating on going through with this, he began to think you were mocking him. "I love you more... I didn't just slowly fall for you as you did me. The very first day I met you,... The very first conversation; I knew. I knew that... that I had fallen for you Dean Winchester. Believe me when I say, being with you since the first day has been a living hell; a personal torcher chamber even. You're quiet the lady killer... Anyway, no "chick flick" moments right? I want a kiss, Dean. In fact, to be perfectly honest, I want you to shove me against this wall right here and show me how it's done...But I threw up last night ... so, I don't really want to remember our first kiss being disgusting. I want it to be perfect, because it's all I've really ever wanted." 

Yeah, at first you struck his heart. It felt like you had ripped it out and stomped on it. But by the time you had finished your speech, you left him speechless. He watched you with awe and it left you blushing. 

"Say something," you pressed a hand in a pushing motion to his chest. Instead, he grabbed your hand and moved into your room heading straight to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" you began to chuckle. 

"You said you wanted it perfect and you wanted to brush your teeth," he said in more of a question than a statement. You pressed to him and cupped his cheek with your hand. Your thumb traced lines over his lips and his nose. 

"But I also want it to be it's own revelation." you added to the list of requirements. 

"But I want to kiss you," he pleaded. Thank goodness he didn't know Sam's puppy dog look. 

"How about, sense I'm not prepared, we wait and let the anticipation build. That way when it is time, it will be even better," you insisted. He smiled at you and shook his head. 

"Now you're the one torchering me, (y/n)." You smiled at him and then kissed his cheek like you had done a million times before. Pulling away, you began the rest of the way to your bathroom and looked back once you reached the door. 

"That should pull you through until it's time. Now, I'm going to get in the shower. I'll be back in the kitchen when I'm done Winchester. Don't do anything foolish," you smirked at him. Smiling at you, he placed his hands on his hips and nodded his head as if to say "Who? Me?" and you began laughing as you shut the door.


	4. Never Cared For What They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, as it turns out, not everything is meant to be perfect. However; if something is as close to perfect as it can get, then you can't really be left complaining can you?

After all that had happened with Dean, a smile played on your lips the rest of the day. Even when the sad news stuck you that him, Cas, and Sam would be leaving on a case that night. You went along with it, because after all, it's what you all do. Bobby was working on further research while the boys finished packing. When it was time for them to leave, Dean gave you a hug and smiled. 

They were gone for a total of four days. Each morning, you would awake to a text from Dean. At night, it was a phone call before bed. The first three nights, the conversations between were short. On the fourth night, the night they were driving home, you stayed on the phone with him as Sam and Cas had both fell asleep. To keep him awake, you talked about an ideal vacation you each dreamed of. 

At about 2 a.m. they arrived home safely. He hung up the phone so he could wake the sleepers and unload the car. Even though you had said goodnight, the elder brother had other plans. It wasn't even ten minutes after the call, you heard your bedroom door open and then close with the sound of the click. You stayed still and silent as you heard padded footsteps approach you. With a slight swift of your blanket, Dean was curled up next to you nuzzling into your neck. Resting your head on his, you wrapped an arm around him. 

"I missed you," he said groggily. A smile appeared on your face but was hidden by the darkness that filled the room. You cuddled more into him and lightly chuckled. 

"I see that," you explained as you slowly lifted your hand and intertwined your fingers in his hair. He hummed softly at your touch. The both of you laid there for a while until he broke the silence. 

"I'll let you go to sleep now," he spoke as he began to lift himself off of the bed. That's the last thing you wanted. Yeah, him coming in here was the last thing you expected but him leaving wasn't something you wanted to accept. 

"Dean," you whined and reached for him, "stay."  
He hesitated for a moment. 

"(Y/n), I'm covered in dirt; I'm filthy. I shouldn't have came in here and bothered you, but I couldn't help myself." he continued to go on but you interrupted. 

"Then stay. Please." Reaching up, you caressed his face and he relaxed into your touch. Without another word, he stood from your bed. For a moment, you thought he still insisted on leaving. That was until you heard something light hit the floor and he was soon rested back in the place. His place. This time he pulled you to him and you snuggled to his chest. Being placed up against him, you could tell he was only wearing his boxers. 

"Goodnight Dean," you whispered as you began to fade from reality. 

"Goodnight (y/n)," he whispered back as he tightened his hold on you. Without hesitation, you lifted your head and kissed his cheek. You felt his cheek tighten and you knew you had given him a smile with probably a mild blush. As you rested your head against his chest, you fell asleep in a matter of seconds, all the while he did the same. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you awoke the following morning, Dean was snuggled into your chest. He appeared to be relaxed. Looking over at the clock, it read 11:37. Very carefully, you slid his arm off of you and slowly removed yourself from the bed. 

After all the mandatory bathroom needs, you headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Pancakes had been on your mind for a while, and so the sparked desire left you driven. As you mixed the batter, Bobby and Sam both came into the room; Cas and Charlie following behind them with a slower pace. Everyone was up, except for your Dean. 

"Good morning," they all had managed. With the returned reply, you announced what was for breakfast and they all thanked you for your munificence. 

Once you served them all, you still had some sizzling on the stove to finish cooking. While waiting for them to finish, you started in on the dishes. Sam and Charlie both tried to assure you they would take care of it, but you had really made a bigger mess than what it should have. Gracefully declining their offer, you filled the sink with dish soap and sporadically began to hum your favorite tune by Metallica... 'Nothing Else Matters'. 

You were about three fourths of the way done with the dishes, when someone pulled on your waist. Turning to meet the unexpected gaze, your mind went immediately blank. Once you had turned, his lips met yours and you lost train of thought and everything around you. In that moment, it was only you and him. 

In the beginning, he was more forceful than he intended. Dean wanted this to be perfect, because you wanted it to be. He was willing to do anything, in order to go beyond satisfying. Within seconds, his lips became softer, and the grip on you became tighter as you had turned to face him. Your eyes had shut the instant the lips made contact; something this wondrous could not simply be seen. Your hands trailed up his neck and you pulled him closer to you as you entwined your fingers in his hair. This was perfect. 

Well, almost anyway. The both of you could have stayed there forever, had the pancakes not started smoking. Immediately, Dean pulled you behind him as he turned the stove off and tried to contain the smoke. He picked up the smoking cake with a fork and headed straight for the sink. As he moved past you, you saw the charred remains of his supposed to be breakfast. He ran water over it and then threw it away. 

"I'm sorry," you pleaded. He gave you a strange look as to simply why exactly you were apologizing. His eyes flashed to the kitchen table occupied by everyone and saw that they were all watching eagerly as he made his way back over to you. It hit him that, that one was his pancake. 

"Not everything is perfect, (y/n), ...and I don't need it to be. As long as I have you. That's my only negotiation." He smiled at you as he wrapped his arms around you to pull you in for another kiss. Before he could do so, you whispered to him knowing full well that you had an audience watching and listening. 

"No, Dean Winchester, not everything is perfect. I'll agree with you on that, but... our first kiss was pretty near close and that's more than enough for me," you smiled as he did and leaned in to meet him half way to finish what he had started.


End file.
